Only Alec
by dappleinhappiness
Summary: Alec hasn't been home in a while and Magnus has given up all hope of him coming home now. Alec's fed up of missing Magnus so decides to do something about it. Yaoi and lemons inside so if out don't like that than run now. Comments and reviews awe always welcome!


Only for Alec

"Alec is that you?" I call out, leaning back in my chair, not believing it would be him walking through the door right now. He hadn't been home in a week and I didn't expect him to come home anymore.

I didn't get a reply before I heard his familiar footsteps stamping along the floor, the thick soles of his boots heavy on the laminate floor.

That really was the only warning I got before the door slammed back, the handle slamming into the plasterboard, a sweaty and leather bound Alec shadowed in the doorway.

His body was drenched in sweat, his hair starting to curl as it matted down to his head. He had shadow hunter leathers on again; his vest highlighting his sculpted chest as his trousers stuck to his body like a second skin. Even now, my mouth was drooling at the sight of him.

"Oh Alec, at least you came home, I guess." I bit out sharply, looking up from the expanse of papers sprawled out in front of me, luminous white under the harsh light of the desk lamp. The sun had gone down a while ago I was too consumed to turn on the lights and now there were striking shadows on the walls and on the deep contours of his face.

He stormed in the room, swallowing the distance between us in two long strides until he was pressed up against the desk, his hands planting on the edge as his torso was pressed forward. A moment passed before he growled low in his throat, all my blood rushing south at the sound of it. I couldn't help the familiar quirk of my mouth before his hand swept along the desk, all the papers spilling off the desk before tumbling helplessly to the floor.

"Alec, come on, was there really a reason for that?" I whined, the myriad of papers spread out on the floor, my writing illegible. I shot out of my seat, beginning to bend so I could get the sheets but Alec had other ideas.

Yanking my collar, he tugged until we were face to face, my body pressed into his solid mass as his fingers fisted into my hair. As my eyes shut with the tremors of arousal coursing through me, I caught the glimpse of turmoil in his eyes under his arousal. He wasn't okay and he felt like he got let you with me. Dominant Alec was his way of expressing that he could be in charge and have the outcome he wanted; something he didn't always get on the battlefield. I wasn't complaining, especially as he lifted me, my legs hooking around his hips like we'd done a million times before, one hand at my nape and the other on my waist, supporting me.

Suddenly, I dropped my legs from around him until I was standing at full height, slightly taller than my shadow hunter as I stalked forward, making him stumble back until he hit the wall, his mouth hot on mine as he reaches up for me, swallowing his gasp. Pushing him up against the wall, I plant my hands either side of his head, a slight sting from where I slapped the wall as he moans into my mouth. I ground into him, pinning him against the wall with my hips as he thrashed and bucked into me, his hands fisting my shirt as our tongues fought amidst rough harsh kisses. He bit my lower lip before soothing over the coppery taste with a flick of tongue, the metallic taste on both of our tongues as I rocked into him.

"Magnus," he groaned into me, "my stamina rune wore off in training."

"So?" I baited him, wanting him to succumb to this. After all, to be a good dominant, you need to understand the submissive side.

"I haven't really had time to sort it out." He cried as I pounded into him, holding his hips steady the way he loved.

"And how do you sort it out Alec, do tell." I murmured into his ear before brushing my lips down his neck.

"M-Magnus please," he pleaded, a familiar growl low in his throat as his dominant side started to peek through.

"Please what?" I asked as my fingers snuck under his waistband.

Growling possessively low, his hands wrapped around me, hurling us off the wall and towards the desk.

I expected him to throw me down on the desk, like we'd done before, but this time he laid me down slowly and carefully as if I was made of porcelain, stretching my arms up above my head, my legs dangling over the edge as he stood in the vee of my legs: crotch to crotch.

Stretching out over me, he hovered there, his weight braved on a hand placed either side of my head, caging me in the best way. Gently, he pressed his lips to neck, trailing them up until he got to mine, teasing me with feather touches but never quite kissing me until my hands grabbed his hair and pulled him to me, a slight annoyance at his arrogant smirk before he ground down into me as my legs wrapped tighter around him.

"Alec." I moaned into his mouth, his tongue taking advantage as it swirled around the tip of my own.

"I'm so sorry Magnus." He whispered into me, his hands stroking down my body as he pulled away, fingers fumbling with the clasp of my belt buckle.

"Alec it's okay." I half-whisper half-moan as his hand wraps around my arousal, the calloused tips of his fingers stroking me softly.

"No Mags, I fucked up. I'm so sorry." He murmured as he peppered every type of kiss on my neck before gently sucking my earlobe.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I love you and I know how you don't swear but right now I'd prefer if we just fucked." I panted as I worked at his weapons belt and chucking it to the floor before snapping my fingers and wishing our clothes away.

"Mags, I thought we said no magic?" He smirked into me as he gave me a harsher tug, nibbling at the soft skin of my neck, right over my thrumming pulse point.

"One time won't hurt Alec." I reason as I lick his neck, the familiar salty taste of his skin in my tongue as I magic a bottle of lube for us.

Smoothing it over him, the slick heat burning against my palm as I glance up with pleading eyes as he smirked down at me. I probably looked so lewd, splayed out on my desk, my hair a mess as he trailed calloused finger tips over my chest, my stomach and the top of my crouch. I knew it would hurt more like this, face to face, but it had been so long and I was willing to accept the pain; I needed to have him face to face this time. It had been too long. I missed him too much. Being around for hundreds of years made love seem like such a fleeting feeling, the words simply letters strung together but right now, underneath Alec, he made every letter of those eight words seem so real, the emotion behind them so vivid.

He made being human tangible again.

Being half human half demon in a human infested world didn't make me human at all and for that I was grateful because I thought it made me invincible. Now, with Alec, he sparked an emotion in me Camille never did, the half human side of me flaring up into an inferno because of Alec. Only ever with Alec.

"Mags," he panted, drawing me out of my thoughts as I stroked him, "it's gonna hurt like this." He warned me lovingly, stroking my flaccid (not spiked for once) hair out of my face.

"I know Alec but the pain you give me hurts so good lover." I smile up at him, wondering if he'd remember the quote.

"You can tell I love you Mags because I remembered the quote." He grinned down at me, looking younger and happier than he did when he stormed in the room.

"Alexander, I love you." I murmured, locking my eyes with his baby blue ones, my head cradling his face as he stared down at me.

"Oh Magnus, I love you too. So much." He confessed as his lips found mine and pressed kisses there.

"Unbelievably so." He murmured against my lips, amongst the kisses as he drew a long finger along my crease, slick with lube, until he reached my puckered hole, teasing it softly with gentle probes.

"Don't tease me Alec, please not today."

"Oh Magnus you beg so prettily." He chides me, his finger sinking in me, the tip hitting my prostate as I hissed his name between gritted teeth, adding another finger and scissoring them. When he's convinced I'd been stretched enough, he slowly withdrew, causing me to mewl.

My mewl morphed into a moan as he sank his length into me, relishing the slow delicious sting of him.

He rocked incessantly into me, in his usual deliberate way as he tries to make me insane. He knows where all my sensitive places are and he's enjoying reducing me to a puddle of arousal. He knew when to fuck me harder when I wanted it slower and when to grind to halt when I wanted to be rammed until I became a mess of incoherence.

"That good, huh?" He asked, looking at my thrashing form as sweat glistened on his body beautifully. My answer was a form of grunts and moans as I fucked myself on him, begging him to finish me off.

"Maybe you want some of this." He taunted, his hand wrapping around my dick, precome drenching it.

It was bad enough that he was fucking me with his enormous cock, the whole of it buried in me, while looking as pornstarry as he did right now - muscles taut and flexed - but to touch me there, my poor achy swollen dick?

"Alec I'm gonna come!" I moaned as he ploughed into me. He smiled wickedly before tightening his hand around me and jerking in sync with his dick, the familiar coil of heat burning in my core before exploding at the same time he did in me.

Basking in our afterglow, he fell forward, bracing his weight on his elbows either side of my head so he didn't crush me, he brushed his nose against mine.

"I'm so sorry Mags," he pleads, still catching his breath, "I didn't mean to hurt you I was just so terrified."

"Alec stop apologising," I smile softly at him, touched he was baring his soul to me, "I wouldn't take it from anyone but I'd take it only from you, Alec."

"Mags-" he starts before I cut him off.

"But if you want to apologise you can apologise for not using a stamina rune and make it up to me." I wink to soften the remark before his hand wraps around me again, making thank goodness I had a seventeen year old boyfriend able to hold stamina runes.


End file.
